The project aims to build sustainable research capabilities in relation to the prevention of cardiovascular disease and diabetes in India, Sri Lanka and Malaysia. In view of current trends observed in each of these countries, the long-term objective of the project is to reduce the disease burden of the growing epidemic of cardiovascular disease, diabetes and their associated complications in these three Asian countries through the development of a sustainable network of researchers and research institutions with the capacity to conduct appropriate, high quality research into the prevention of chronic non-communicable diseases. A total of 39 trainees will be recruited over three cohort intakes (n=13) to participate in an 18-month research capacity building program. The program will consist of a mentored research project in participants' home countries and participation in two residential short courses in Malaysia that will focus on cardiovascular disease and diabetes prevention, research methods and knowledge translation. The program will be led by a project team consisting of experts in chronic disease management, prevention and research capacity building in the Asia Pacific region. The program makes use of state-of-the-art facilities at Monash University in Malaysia, which have already been utilized to deliver similar courses over the past 2 years. Partner institutions have been selected on the basis of their leadership, capacity and track record in research into the increasing burden of cardiovascular disease and diabetes in their countries. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cardiovascular disease, diabetes and their associated conditions are the fastest growing and most important causes of mortality and morbidity in India, Sri Lanka and Malaysia. Local research capacity needs strengthening to improve the evidence base for policy and intervention design, specifically in relation to prevention. The knowledge translation gap can be best reduced by improving research capability.